irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan
Ethan, labeled as The Weirdo, is a competitor in IRC Camps Season One. He is played by YoshiPerson. He is on the Killer Actors team. Time on IRC Camps In I Love Adventures!, Ethan jumped off the cliff, and his team won immunity. He then formed an alliance with Nalyd. In Do You Think I'm Stupid?, Ethan didn't help his team in the challenge, but they won. In Je t'aime, Ethan competed in the fighting part of the challenge, with Rachel. They went up against James and LeShawna. Ethan was the first person out, thrown out of the ring by LeShawna. Ethan's team won again. In A Christmas Miracle, Ethan's team lost the challenge, and Ethan voted for Tye, but got two votes from Rachel and Victoria. In Yeehaw, Ethan jumped during the challenge but completely missed the horse. After the elimination, Ethan got into a fight with James because they both like Rachel. In I'm Coming M'Lady!, Ethan participated in the third challenge, and was eaten by the dragon. His team lost, and his alliance voted Trev off. In I Make Fire!, Ethan complained about his loincloth. Ethan fought Frank in the challenge, and was quickly knocked off the pillar. Ethan's team lost, and he voted off Victoria. In I Hate High School, Ethan guessed that they were doing a cheerleading movie. Ethan was going to be his team's nerd, but Nalyd and Princessa each lost their part of the challenge, meaning Ethan didn't have to go. He voted for Rachel. In It's Elementary, Ethan was the third person to be "killed," and there was a piece of sheet music found next to him. Ethan followed Nalyd's new alliance and voted for Roman. In Aliens are Weird, Ethan was with Nalyd's alliance. In the challenge, however, he was in the final two, with LeShawna, and they were both in the water, but LeShawna was out from Chris' salmon net. Which gave Ethan solo immunity, which shocked everyone else. He voted for Bridgette who was voted off. In Surf's Up, Ethan was eating pickles. In the challenge though, he lost his leg to a shark. He was rushed to the hospital. He came back in a wheel chair with only on leg. He voted for Rachel, because she was a threat, and he was safe. He had a truce with James at the end of the episode. Ethan got a cold in Can We Get a Doctor in Here?, and was the first to get infected during the hospital challenge. He grabbed onto Nalyd, who was infected by Ethan. At the end of the episode, Ethan debatably broke his alliance with Nalyd when he voted Nalyd off due to persuasion by Princessa. Ethan happily hugged Princessa when she was eliminated, despite being sad that she got the boot. Once Nalyd attempted to make up with Princessa before she left on the boat, Princessa pushed Nalyd into the lake which made Ethan laugh. Ethan then apologized to Nalyd about voting him off when Nalyd was pushed into the lake by Chris. Nalyd angrily sputtered out water and asked what Ethan just said, but Ethan was too scared to reply. Near the end of the episode, Ethan commented that LeShawna looked pretty and started to creep on her by flirting with her and asking her if she wants to be his girlfriend. Although LeShawna never officially declines this offer, she accidentally barfs in Ethan's face before Chris signs off the episode. In The Adventure of a Lifetime, LeShawna said Ethan was creeping on her, and James said Ethan was annoying. Ethan was removed from the challenge, and unable to complete it. Ethan voted for Frank, but was voted off by everyone. Audition Tape Ethan comes on screen Ethan: HI! I'm Ethan! I go to a counselor, have three brothers, and have an electrical fence around my house! *points to small collar* Watch this! *grabs his cat's tail, and it lets out a loud meow* He's to cute! *cat scratches his face* When he does that, it means he likes you! Anyways, I want to join this show so I can be on another TV show. I'm tired of being on America's most wanted. Pick me, and I'll show you why being crazy is awesome!!!!! *lets out random scream* BYE!!!!!! Trivia *His liking for pickles is extremely dangerous. *He can be serious if he has to. *He makes A-plus's in school. *"Ethan" is YoshiPerson's real name. *Ethan has a girlfriend named Sunny. *During I Love Adventures!, Ethan was played by COKEMAN11 due to YoshiPerson being absent. *He formed an alliance with Nalyd in episode one. The alliance went on to eliminate most of the contestants in the season. *Yoshiperson, the person who plays Ethan, was never present during the episodes. *Ethan received nine votes, meaning he and Rachel are tied. Category:Killer Actors Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Campers